Illiana Salavic
Illiana Salavic is a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography Born in the kingdom of Solara Lua, a world that held onto to its old traditions but continued to adapt their world and all its technology as they continued to thrive, Illiana Salavic resided in the town of Erigan; a village town located outside of the palace. Her family has been running a bakery for several years is well known by the kingdom and the royal family. Her father, Ryden Salavic, was a former musician who had not only traveled the kingdom but had traveled to three other worlds, making people smile with his music. Her mother, Naomi Salavic, was an orphan until the Ringmaster of a famous circus. She had performed on the tight-rope, several acrobatics, and some acts with animals. She and her circus troop circled the kingdom and at least two other worlds. Ryden's band had been booked to be the opening act to the very circus Naomi was in. Before they were supposed to head out to perform, the two crossed paths and Naomi had wished Ryden luck on his performance. Since that fateful meeting Ryden had continuously made efforts to be with Naomi each day. Eventually he had proposed to her and had started a family. The two retired from their jobs to start a bakery to take care of their family. The Salavics and the Kiatespiras, Royal Family of the kingdom, had been close in friendship. Illiana cared very much for her brother, Koa. She was very protective of him, but made sure not to cross any of his boundaries. She and Koa were very close. They were each other's best friend. There were barely any secrets between either of them. Whatever issue one had at a point in time, the other would help them solve their problem. Illiana hadn't started being protective of Koa until he was requested to be drafted into the kingdom's army at the age of 10 due to a chaotic war at the time. Illiana immediately decided to take his place. Despite her parents' pleas, she enlisted herself into the army. She had been drafted into a special squadron called the Drago Squad, which Illiana had been chosen to lead, consisting of not only herself but several other kids as well. Illiana had been fighting for 5 years until the war had finally ended. During her time with the army, she had made few friends. One of them happened to be in charge of watching over her squad, Captain Nina Serrano. She had taught Illiana not only how to handle herself in combat but various life lessons as well. During the final battle of the war, an attack the Drago Squad had launched on the enemy had started to go haywire. The army lead the opposing side off the battlefield, leaving the Drago Squad to check for anymore stragglers. The lightning and fire had grown exponentially, catching Illiana off-guard. Before she could even process it, Nina had given her life to save her best friend and fellow soldier. Devastated by the loss, Illiana did everything in her power to give Nina a proper burial and give not only her family but Nina's soul peace. To this day, Illiana continues to blame herself for Nina's passing. Two years had passed, an announcement had been made by the kingdom's Parliament. They had announced the promotion of Illiana's rank, for her services with the army and the services she had provided during the 5 year war. Following the war, Illiana had been accepted to the kingdom's top music school and had been given several scholarships. She enrolled herself into not only their composing program but their vocal program. She wanted to make music just as her father had long ago. She was one of the top students in both programs and continued her work while saving a bit of time in the day to train to stay in shape. Once the announcement had been made, a banquet was held not only for her but to also celebrate the heirs of the throne's birthday. The night of the banquet had arrived, Illiana had been named Lieutenant General Illiana Salavic. However after the ceremony was over, Koa and the princess had not come back after getting some fresh air. All of a sudden, a huge crash came from outside the castle. Both families ran to where the sound came from only to discover the princess enraged and devastated and Koa missing. Once the princess was calmed, she had told the Salavics that Koa was gone, that he had vanished. The familiar feeling of devastation and rage filled Illiana once more as she screamed at the top of her lungs for her brother. Half a year had went by since Koa's disappearance. Illiana had been walking around the castle in search of the King. She passed by a meeting room and had overheard voices coming from within the room. The voices had belonged to the members of Parliament. Parliament had been discussing a plan they had been planning since the 5 Year War. They were going to use the Drago Squad to overthrow the King and eliminate the entire royal family. Shocked and enraged, Illiana had used a recording device she had been carrying to record the conversation before barging in and taking down each member. They had put up a lousy fight and Illiana had gained victory without even trying. She took the recording to the King before storming out of the castle. Illiana was done with being a pawn in someone else's game, done with feeling all this pain and suffering. Without so much as a peep, Illiana packed her bag and left Solara Lua without a single word to anyone. She boarded a Light Monorail all the way to Solara Lua's sister world, Stella Nihil, City of New Ages. She had joined the world of mercenaries, becoming well known in their world and took herself off the grid to hide her location until a certain Master had sent a letter to her. The letter had detailed an ongoing fight with someone who called themselves the Light Chaser. The letter went on to describe the fight and the causes they were fighting for. Before Illiana decided to rip up the letter, the letter had then detailed that she would be able to find someone she had been missing dearly. She folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. She smirked and decided to play along until something of interest had come up. Illiana packed up her umbrella and had set out to Master Atmos...... (If you would like to read the entirety of her story, click here!) Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance To be added later. Personality To be added later. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Fledgling Form Like a newborn dragon, this form allows Illiana to channel her inner fire. The start of a fire hotter than the sun. A gauntlet appears on her right arm, almost like a dragon. Her dress turns black with lace sleeves to match her gauntlet. A red aura is cast around her. Basic: Guardian Form A protective aura encases Illiana shielding her from harm. Enhanced: Deadeye Sniper Illiana's speed is nearly at its peak. This form allows hit her targets at a breakneck pace while hitting them from afar and up close. She dawns on a white, black, and red suit with a quiver hanging on her right side and a white and gold bow in her left hand. Overdrive: ? ? Keyblade Transformations * Glider * Twin Fans * Thorn Whip * Bow * Throwing Daggers * ??? Relationships To be added later. Trivia To be added later. Category:Characters